Log 02
AC: ”The devil finally shows his face to us mere ‘''mortals’, I see.” LM: “Only time of need I am willing to be in presence of such lowly creations , unfortunately it is time of such a need. What is it that you want?” AC: “Lowly? I beg to differ. I am here to assess the threat to my kind — you are one head of the opposition, I reckon we will be seeing 'them' soon as well.” LM: ”They are already here, they want to see what we would do on our own. Maybe they are content that the 'prophecy' is now fulfilled.” AC: “That I am the Antichrist? I see. And the books tell that you and I are related, I find it quite ironic. Lucifer, you were created with absolute power, do you know what it is to be powerless, what it is to feel fear, what is is to starve to death in a world full of your kin trampling each other for… power?” AC: “What you see before you is will made flesh. (clanks his hands to each other, crackling of bones are heard) Bone and flesh, with mind to guide them. Pain, misery conquered. I stand before all of you who thinks they are above, where would you be if your so called 'father' put you in my place? Like the rest, I assure you.” LM: “It is quite interesting to find strength in fragility. But we are created to not to dwell on the vain intricacies of mortality, we were meant to do the impossible. By being impossible — impossible to you that is.” AC: “Impossible? Try to think this way, take an account of old are you, and try to factor in how far humans came since the fire and the wheel. All my predecessors would argue that each successors accomplishments were impossible.” LM: “Perfection grants results, imperfection yields progress. You claim to know all, but still think that fire was your first achievement… 'Your ancestors were too given absolute power, but we took it ''away from you.'” AC: “Linger around longer, and you will see I am none like any other.” LM: “We knew that eventually you would come in some time. Your appearance was inevitable. We welcome it, wether you believe or not. We have a common foe, you have known them for some time, but we were in conflict by our nature, since the beginning of time.” AC: “The Soulcatcher. We know. If destroyed, all of us will be free.” (EDITORS NOTE: AC does not know that there is another soul catcher in hell) LM: “Free to battle each other, or we can travel distant star system and never see each other again. We are capable of doing both.” AC: “A suitable compromise.” (EDITORS NOTE: AC knows that peaceful resolution is not a possibility.) LM: “A suitable compromise indeed. When the negotiation is over; whatever the decision for you may be we will be in touch, I think you know where to find me” (Refers to the MindFlare machine) AC: “For the betterment of the metahumans and the last of humans, we will talk about this in private.” LM: “Either way, you will be there at the end of this if this goes poorly. *smiles* ” AC:”We will see.” LM: “We will.”